Love that carries over time
by funky punky monkey
Summary: When Trunks decides to stay in the past, what will this do to the timline? In his early 50's trunks realizes he has made a grave mistake not finding love. So he sends one of his students to HELP solve the problem. please please read


Declaimer: I do not own DBZ but I own anika that is it.  
  
Author's notes: This is kinda an Au fic. This is if Trunks decided against going back to his timeline. I know a weird concept but hey give it a chance. The reason? I hated all the character the were paired with trunks...MARON?? please he deserves better, so i made a character up.  
_________________________  
  
"Peace" The man sighed as he fell back into the tall field grasses. He brushed a strand of light purple hair from his face and left the silence consume him into it's bliss. "peace and quie..."  
  
"TRUNKS!!" A shrill women's voice cut off his sentence and his rest. The man groaned and rose to his feet. He stretched, pulling his arms over his head, and replied. "coming mother"  
  
~*~ (future) ~*~  
  
A gray haired man leaned against the door frame of his dojo, as he studied one of his students stretch. Her rhythmic movements smooth and confident. One leading into the other, position four right into position five. She wore her hair down, he noticed, he sighed as she must have been late and forgot a hair tie. She still worked steadily despite the distraction of her hair. He found himself lingering back into the thoughts he had forbidden. He rubbed his temples, trying to shake the feelings and thoughts. He groaned and figure he had to end this now.  
  
"Anika!" He called for her attention. She turned sharply for position twelve to look at her instructor. He simply motioned for her to follow. She sighed figuring she was in trouble for being late again. She tried so hard to make it on time but David was being himself again and wouldn't let her leave school until she punched him in the face, or excepted a date. Naturally she punched him, not hard mind you but just enough to distract him so she could make an escape. She picked up her tai chi sword and fighting shirt, and walked past the other students who know were ooooing and ahhing or just making comments that she was in trouble.   
  
She simply shook her head and walked by them and followed her instructor to his office. Was she in trouble? Oh great this meant more demerits for her, she swore if she had to sweep the steps, all 250 mind you, she would scream. She followed him into the small jade room and shut the sliding door  
  
"Yes, sensei?" She couldn't help her voice being filled with admiration.  
  
"Anika" He repeated in a loving tone, which cause her to take a small sigh of relief. "Anika I would like you to do me a favor" He stated calmly, and folded his hands in his lap gesturing that a lecture was coming about. 'I am in trouble' She prayed to every divinity that was listening for mercy.  
  
"Iansorrybutdaivdwasbeingajerkanditriedtomakeitontime" She took a big breath "butiwasonlyafewsecondslatepleasepleasepleaseohPLEASEDON'TMAKEMESWEEPTHESTEPS....please?"  
She panted as she finished her plea of mercy only to see a look of amusement on his face.  
  
"You are not in trouble anika....i really want a favor" He replied calmly.   
  
"Oh......yes I would do anything for you" She replied with a smile. She shook back her hair so she could see clearly.  
  
He watched in a loving manner as her hair fell back onto her shoulders, and swept across her collar bone. He loved her simple yet overwhelming beauty. His mind wandered to the first day he met hair. He was the age of fifty and she was only fifteen. Her power levels were amazing for a girl, yet he knew about her from his past decision. Even back then she was special, he favored her from day one. He loved her as a man would love his most prized possession, but yet he was fifty and she only fifteen. He remembered how hard he fought back the dreams, thoughts, and feelings of impurity. Though now he had found a way.  
  
"Sensei?" She questioned with great concern.  
  
"Eh?..Oh sorry......I want you to go back to my past and give me this." He opened a desk drawer and pulled out a small cherry wood box. The box was beautifully decorated with sakura carved in as a border, it also had a small brass lock and the key was on top of the box. "I have everything ready"  
  
She nodded and picked the box up gently, examining it carefully. She looked to him and smiled gently, but the smile was replaced with a look of concern when a slight red tinge came over his cheeks.  
  
"This way" He said with a cough as he looked away and rose to his feet leading the way to the time ship. She was going to question about the tinge but decided against it. She followed him into the equipment room. Time travel was common these days so she took the favor with ease. Though a question did arise.........why her? Of all the students, why her, there was Tobias he was a great warrior. Seth, he had powers that where astonishing, or even Lance he was a fine choice. She shrugged and pushed it out of her mind.  
  
"Don't open the box until you find me" He stated while pulling the lever and typing in the date and time. She jumped at his voice, but she recovered and nodded as she stepped into the machine.  
  
"Have a safe journey" He smiled at her as he walked over.  
  
She nodded once more and look down as the box in her hands. She raised her eyes to meet his gaze, he seemed to lean forward but the double back closing the door quickly. He mouthed a final good-bye as she did the same, and then it went black.  
  
~*~ (past) ~*~  
  
"Trunks??...." Bluma looked around everywhere. She then saw the young man running and breathed a sigh of relief all mothers do. "Where have you been?" She questioned.  
  
"No where really, I was jus.." He started to explain but was cut off by his younger versions crying. He smirked and went to attend his somewhat younger bother. The child settled by just one loon at his older version.  
  
Trunks sighed and shook his head, picking the child into his arms and rocking him back and forth.  
  
"You just like attention I know you do" Trunks commented in a soft voice. The baby simply smiled and then went into another blissful nap. Trunks smiled and gently set the boy down to his rest.  
  
He looked down at the sleeping child, and ran a hand through his hair. He smiled and turned around to be faced with a grinning mother. But not just any grin mind you, it was the grin that he had seen before. To many times before for that fact.  
  
"Don't say it" He cringed in fear of her words.  
  
"You know Trunks dear, since you ARE staying you should find a nice gir..."  
  
"A NICE GIRL! I know! but I really don't want to focus on that right now" Trunks groaned as he fell on the couch.  
  
"Well, you are 20 and.." Bluma continued with the usual speech. Spoken so much the Trunks could mouth ever word sync with her, as he was doing.  
  
"TRUNKS I AM SERIOUS!!!" Bluma shouted at her son.  
  
"I know mother, but I" He started to explain that none of the girls really held his interest. They were pretty and such but they lacked a certain something that he was looking for. A fire, spirit, attitude that would keep him on his feet. He smirked to himself, like his mother and father. Just then a knock came from the front door.  
  
"I'll get it" Trunks sighed as he walked to the door.  
  
"What about Kimi?" Bluma called after her fading son.  
  
He cringed at the name she called, the remembrances of that date would scar him though out his lifetime. But then he sighed and looked at himself in the hallway mirror, he wasn't getting younger and maybe, just maybe his mother was right.  
  
~*~ (A few moments earlier) ~*~  
  
"I think this is it" Anika whisper to the map in her hands. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair nervously. "If it isn't then I will restart tomorrow." She walked up to the door and knocked gently on the oak surface. She heard shouting within the house. She drew her sword and took a fighting stance, ready for whatever should come out. The door opened to reveal a young man, and naturally his eyes grew wide when he saw her and the sword.  
  
He jumped back and grabbed the closest thing to him, which was an umbrella, and immediately took a fighting stance as well. Anika looked at the man weirdly, 'why did he do that" She questioned to herself. She then looked down to see she had drawn her sword without realizing.  
  
"Oh I am sorry...I heard shouting and....it..it is habit..please forgive." She sheathed her sword and bowed out of respect. The young man seemed to relax "It is ok.." He studied her carefully. She had medium length hair that skimmed her shoulders. Its color seemed black, but when the fading sun hit it gave off a strong red hue. She was well built, not fragile but not bulky. Though the main feature that caught him was her eyes. The gave of a gesture of pure innocence, yet strength, and the depth of the green never seemed to end.   
  
She was dressed in simple white training clothes trimmed with a light pink border. She smiled gently to him, but then it faded to concern when he seemed to be lost. "are you OK?"  
  
"Eh, yes I am fine" He replied in an off guard manner. "What do you want? He asked in a harsh tone. Her facial features went from concern to a look of annoyance. "I am looking for a boy named Trunks"  
  
"Hmm...That is me" He said with a slight stir of arrogance.  
  
This caused Anika to step back and look the young man over. He was quite fit, large but humble in size. His hair a light shade of purple the caressed no lower the his cheek bones. His jaw strongly outlined, and his statue a few inches taller the herself. His stance of straight posture gave off the impression of great discipline, and his aura gave the hint of great power. His eyes though, they caught her as the contrast to him. They seemed kind, caring, loving, and quite friendly. Though the rest replied a simple "keep your distance."   
  
She shook herself from the trance and removed the box from her bag. She shoved it in front of him and turned her head away. "This is for you"  
Trunks raised a brow at the young women's action and slowly moved his hands toward the box. Just then Bluma came up behind him.   
  
Bluma's eyes filled with stars at the sight of her son talking or even interacting with a girl. She shoved Trunks aside causing him to fall and ran straight to the young woman. She sprinted around the young girl looking her over, lifting her arms and legs, inspecting every inch of her to make sure she really was a girl.  
  
Anika's eyes went wide as this strange lady seemed to inspect her over and over again. Trunks just stood there in the doorway groaning at his mothers behavior. Then without notice the young girl came flying towards him. He caught her with ease and look at her with confusion. He only found more confusion in her eyes of how she changed positions. They both turned to the strange mother to find her with both arms out indicting she had push the girl.  
  
"come come we will have tea" Bluma ran inside and with flashes of light: set the table, boiled the water, fixed the cups and made cookies. The two young people just stayed in the positions watching in amazement at the women's speed.   
  
"come on! Don't stand their holding each other all day." Bluma called to the children with a devilish smile.  
  
The two looked at each other only to find how they were. Trunks had the girl in his arms brought very close to himself, and Anika had her arms around the boy's neck for support. A red flash came from both of the twos blushing as they pushed, scratched, scrambled, and pawed their way out of the situation.   
  
They walked in the living room and sat on the couch. Bluma once again was a blur as she served them tea, cookies, and cake. She sat down opposite from the and smiled lovingly.   
  
"So how long have you two been courting?" Was the first question to make sense to both, as it sunk in the answer came. Both stood up yelling obvious objections, but both ended on, "I wouldn't date that person if they were the last one in all of the galaxy!" They both crossed their arms over there chests and turned their backs on each other.  
  
Bluma was confused, but quickly recovered. "Then who are you?" Anika slowly turned to the lady with a bow. "I am Anika Sasemi, sent from the future to give your son this" She placed the box and key on the coffee table.  
  
"Oh..." Bluma sighed in disappointment.  
  
"Yes now that I have fulfilled my task I shall be off. Good day miss" Anika turned to leave but was met by the speedy women.   
  
"Please stay for dinner" Bluma plead with big eyes.  
  
Anika sighed dreading spending another moment with that boy.  
  
"Please" The lady repeated  
  
"Oh...yes ma'am I will" Anika caved into her pleas and watched the lady skip happily to the kitchen.  
  
'Great" Anika thought to herself 'What have I gotten myself into?'  
  
________________________________  
  
Thank you for reading I really do appreciate it. Please R + R and also please look for future chapters.  
  
  
  



End file.
